Gaea Rises
by minionsinwork
Summary: Our heroes from the prophecy have children. Ella Jackson and Aaron Grace embark on a quest with their friend, Bailey Waters. Luke returns, Gaea is rising, Kronos is back and camps are in danger. The gods are powerless. Our heroes? They're not exactly young anymore. It's up to these 3 kids to save the world. And Olympus.
1. Prolouge

**This is Ella's POV. I don't own Percy Jackson and all rights to Rick Riordan.**

You never know if you're normal until a monster attacks you. My name is Ella Jackson and I'm 9 years old. My family has completely normal lives. My mom, Annabeth Chase is an architect and she works from home. My dad, Percy Jackson is a writer for a magazine and works all around the world though he only goes there once or twice a year. The day my life turned upside down was the first day of summer.

I was sitting at the breakfast table with my 12 year old brother, Carter. My parents sat across from us gazing out the window and snapping back every few minutes. My dad had his hands in his pockets and it looked like he was clutching something. A pen.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, glancing out the window. I didn't see anything but a few people walking their dogs. A light breeze rustled the trees but, nothing out of the ordinary.

My mom ran her hand through her curly blonde hair. "Oh, nothing dear." Her blue eyes went back to the window.

Carter sighed. "It's obviously something. Are you expecting someone?"

My dad blinked and looked at us. "We just….sense something," he said, simply shooting Carter a look. It was moments like that I realized how much my brother looked like my dad. Light green eyes and dark brown hair.

Carter didn't question him. He pulled out his brand new smartphone and swiped across the screen.

"Why don't I get a cellphone?" I whined, knowing what the answer was. Carter looked up, shrugged and went back to his phone.

My mom sighed. "Because you're too young. For all this."

Carter put his phone away as he got up and put his empty pancake plate in the overflowing sink. I knew he still had a million questions like me.

"We're going outside," he proclaimed, dragging me out the door. I closed the door and it slammed loudly. I cringed at the sound.

Carter walked straight to our neighbors house. The Graces were my cousins, too. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door flew open revealing my aunt, Piper.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Hi, guys." She glanced over her shoulder and called out, "Lily! Aaron! Your friends are here!" She turned around and gazed out the window. Just like my mom and dad.

Lily came sprinting up to the door with Aaron close behind. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a braid and her blue eyes sparkled. She has the same age as Carter. Lily smiled at me, her cool calm smile. Aaron had blonde hair and multicolor eyes that changed color. He was my age.

"Let's go to the pond!" he yelled, racing toward the pond. Lily sighed and chased him to the pond. I could see them laughing in the distance. I took off to the pond and fell into it's cozy grass. I cuddled up inside the grass and smiled at the sky.

"Ella!" Carter said, dragging me to my feet. He pointed toward a girl who had pitch black hair and blue blue eyes. I waved to the girl who waved back and walked toward me.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, shaking her hands. The girl towered over my brother who was a head taller than me.

"Nice to meet you, Ella!" the 1st girl told me, grinning. "I'm Sue."

I took a step back. How did she know my name? I didn't think I could trust her. Then, she pounced. Her face turned red along with her skin and big long fingernails appeared. Her long fingernails painfully ripped across my arm leaving a small scratch. It may be small but, it hurt. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me.

"Hey!" Lily yelled, glaring at the girls. She raced to my side. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and scrambled to my feet. Aaron waved and yelled for help. Everyone walked or drove by without glancing in our direction. I stamped my foot as Sue pushed Carter into the lake.

"STOP!" I yelled, unsure of what I was doing. Carter stood up and his eyes boiled. He stepped out and stood next to me. Time froze. Sue laughed and swung her hand. We were backed in a corner. I closed my eyes and heard a swish of a sword. I opened my eyes to see Joy Zhang. Her gold eyes inspected us. She fingered her black hair with her free arm.

She was holding a big sword that had gold crests on it in the other hand. "Are you ok?"

"Who was that?" Lily demanded, angrily. "What did they want?"

Joy hesitated and sighed. She frowned and pushed us back across the street. I walked into my house with Carter and found my parents at the table.

Joy walked in behind us and nodded her head. "It's time."

My mom nodded and pushed us into our car. The car zoomed off. It was the fastest my dad had ever driven. I was so confused and I demanded answers. My parents ignored me. Finally, the car pulled up in front of a big sign that said DROP OFF.

"Go on," my mom said, looking like she was going to cry. "Now."

"No," I said, firmly. "I'm not-"

Carter glared at me. "Be quiet for once." He opened the door and marched out. I realized he was in a fight with my parents. I gave them each a confused hug and followed Carter. The car zoomed away. I looked around the area and realized it was a camp. People in orange t-shirts walked around holding sword.

"MOM!" a voice yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I realized it was Lily. An angry Lily for sure. She and Aaron marched over to us. Lily turned around and screamed something. Carter thought for a moment and pointed toward a big sign that said check in. We walked toward it silently. When we got there a man smiled at us.

"Names?" he asked, looking at his paper.

Was this some summer camp? Of course we weren't signed up!

"Lily Grace, Aaron Grace, Carter Jackson and Ella Jackson," a voice said from behind us. Joy.

"Thanks, Joy," the man said, standing up. I realized from the waist down he was a horse. I took a step back as he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to camp half-blood! I'm sure you have plenty of questions. I will be answering some of them. Your parents were demigods who went to this camp. Demi-gods are kids who have one mortal parent and one god parent. Monsters pick up on your scent when you are 12-13 and will attack you. This is camp half blood where you will be safe from monsters and train to defeat them. Monsters cannot attack you inside camp. You will stay in cabins depending on your parent. You will get claimed tonight at the campfire. Go and explore." He finished his speech and winked at us.

I couldn't breathe. This was so much to process at once. Aaron didn't seem the least bit surprised as he turned to Joy.

"You go here don't you?" he asked, glancing at her.

She nodded. "I'm in Hades cabin. Or Pluto."

I glanced at the sky and realized how far away camp was. It was late evening. Lily smiled like she wasn't shocked and turned to Joy.

"When's the camp fire?" she asked.

"Now."

Lily exchanged a look with Carter and told Joy we would be there.

TIME PASSING

The campfire flew by. I was claimed by Poseidon and so was Carter. Lily and Aaron were claimed by Zeus. I figured out my dad was in Poseidon and my mom was in Athena. Lily's dad was in Zeus and her mom was in Aphrodite. My mom and dad came to visit and explain. They had sensed a monster. I was too thrilled to see them to care. Carter finally forgave them for not telling him anything. Lily, Aaron, Carter and I decided to stay all year round. Life was well.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is in Ella's POV. I hope you enjoy! Sorry this is so short. I thought we should shorten Ella's POV because she got the intro. The next chapters will be a lot longer. I don't own Percy Jackson and all rights to Rick Riordan. Thanks!**

2 years later.

"I'm so going to crush you!" Aaron called to me, smirking. He held his sword in front of him in a threatening position. He was pretty good with his sword, Devil. We were standing in the amphitheater about to fight.

"Yeah right," I told him, putting my own sword, Smoke in front of me. The fight began. The first few minutes were neutral but, soon I had Aaron up against the wall. He put his hands up in surrender and sighed. I smiled, dropped my sword and turned around.

He yawned. "I'm going to go relax." He started out of the amphitheater but, I stopped him.

"One more time?" I asked him, running up to him.

He groaned. "No. Ella, you always overwork yourself! Come on!"

"I do not!" I protested. "I just want a quest! I mean…Chiron has always told me wait for my turn! Carter and Lily went on a quest. They found the stone of power and brought it back to camp!" I followed him out of the amphitheater. I had to ask for a quest.

"Ella!" a voice screamed. I looked over to see my best friend, Bailey Waters. She was the daughter of Hecate. She was only here during summer. Out of all of us, she was the fashionesta. Her black wavy hair tumbled around her face and her blue eyes sparkled. She had fair skin that glowed and her hair was pulled back with a black headband. She was dressed in a black sleeveless top and jean shorts with gray sneakers. She looked like a model. She hopped over to me and grinned.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she squealed, hugging me. She was a little taller than me. She waved to Aaron. "How's life?"

He turned a bright red and I realized he had a crush on her.

"Same old, same old," I replied. "I'm going to ask Chiron for a quest."

"You ask him every day!" she said, rummaging through her backpack. She yanked out her dagger, Magic. It suited her because she could use magic.

"I do not!" I yelled, knowing I did.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and raced to his office. I opened the door and walked in. Aaron and Bailey ran in behind me. Chiron glanced up from his desk.

"Exactly who I was looking for. There's a new quest opportunity and-" he started.

"YES!" I yelled, bouncing up and down. "YES! YES! YES!"

He smiled. "Would you like to go, Ella?"

I nodded and leaped in the air.

"You may choose 2 partners," he stated.

I threw my arm around Bailey and Aaron. "Them."

He nodded. "The quest is to go and retrieve the sword of light for me. It's in Olympus."

"That's it?" I asked feeling deflated.

"Sorry." He motioned towards the door. I scampered out and grabbed my pre-packed quest bag. I raced out of camp with Bailey and Aaron.

"To Olympus!" Aaron said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Aaron's POV. Here comes Luke and his brother Ken. Who else do we know with a K name? I don't own Percy Jackson and other characters. All rights to Rick Riordan. **

I'd been to Olympus 2 times for field trips. But, on a quest? Never. In the taxi, Ella kept talking about how she wanted to go on a bigger quest. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she kept twirling her dirty blonde hair. I knew she did that when she was excited. I liked it in camp. I didn't care about the quests. Bailey pulled out her sword and made a swipe with it. Ella glanced up as the taxi pulled up in front of the Empire State Building. Bailey gave the driver some money and the taxi sped away. It blew Bailey's black hair into her face which made her look even prettier than she already was. She pushed it away and turned to us.

"You first!" She pointed toward the door. I realized she was scared of going to Olympus. She had never been there. I shrugged, opened the door and stepped inside. The guard glanced at me.

"600th floor," Ella said, pulling out her sword. She flashed her sweetest smile at him.

"Don't take that out here," the guard snapped. "Go ahead."

We raced into the elevator, clicked the button and waited. The elevator dinged and we got off. Olympus towered in front of us. I stepped inside and felt eyes on me. Ella followed with Bailey.

Zeus was chucking a lightning blast at Poseidon. Poseidon splashed it out and aimed water at Ares. Ares side stepped it and threw his sword at Artemis.

"Visitors!" Artemis screamed, dodging it. She smiled at us. "What!?"

"We're here for the sword of light!" Ella yelled back. She held out her hand. Sometimes I can't believe we're cousins. She was yelling at A GOD!

There was an awkward silence. Then, Artemis burst out laughing. The whole room was dissolved in laughter. Poseidon tried to keep a straight face but, failed.

"What?" Bailey demanded, glaring at them. She had a scary glare. Silence fell over the gods. "What are you laughing about?"

Hecate held up a hand. "The sword of light is with Gaea, Sophia. She took it with her when she was defeated."

Bailey blinked. "I'm Bailey. Sophia's my twin sister."

Hecate waved her hand and shooed us out. I stumbled out and turned to Ella. She was sitting on a bench, her head in her knees. Soft sniffles could be heard. She was crying.

Bailey leaned over to her. "Ella…"

Ella looked up. Her eyes were puffy and her face was wet with tears. She wiped her tears away. It was the first time I had seen her cry in a long time.

"There are no more quests," she said, softly. "We have to go back to camp. Boring camp."

I felt bad for Ella. Suddenly, I got an idea. What if we retrieved the sword?

Ella wasn't done. "Gaia's dead! She's dead! There's no more chance-"

Bailey interrupted her. "That's where you're wrong. I had these dreams and she is alive. And angry. I think she's near Maine." Her blue eyes shimmered.

Ella stood up and smiled. "Well…let's go to Maine!" She started to the elevator. I followed her and before I knew it we were in a taxi. Bailey looked out the window as the taxi sped off.

Ella leaned over to me. "You have a crush on Bailey." She was smiling.

I shook my head. "No way!" I knew this was a lie. A big one. I inspected my shoes.

Ella touched my shoulder. "I know that's a lie."

I glared at her. "Just leave it alone." I knew I had a crush on Bailey. It would just destroy our friendship. Besides, why would she like me?

Then, the taxi stopped. It was right past the Vermont sign.

The driver turned to us. "Sorry, kids. My hours are done." He opened the doors, we got off and he sped away. I realized we were alone on a dirt path. Big trees bloomed up to the sky on either sides of us.

"Great!" Ella said, rolling her eyes. A growl shot through the air. An animal appeared from the shrub. A cyclops. It reached out it's big stone like arm and grabbed my shirt. I pulled Devil out and sliced it's hand. It grew back and the cyclops got all of us. It dragged us into a big cave.

"FOOD!" it yelled, happily.

Bailey waved her hand and the cyclops fell backwards. I tried to squirm out of the ropes but, couldn't.

I felt my heart sink. "We're stuck."

The cyclops got up and yanked Ella's hair. She screamed and pulled away. The cyclops growled and turned toward a big pot. Fire shot out from it. Ella's screams became louder. Just then, a boy came in. He was followed by an older boy. The older boy looked 16 and had black hair with brown eyes. He swung his sword and the cyclops disappeared in yellow dust.

The boy had sandy hair, freckles and blue eyes. He looked our age.

"Hi!" he said, untying us. "I'm Luke. This is my brother, Ken."

I waved and glanced at them. They had swords and looked trust able. Had my mom and dad warned me of anybody name Luke? No. But, I still felt like I couldn't trust them. Luke also had a big scratch from his eye to his mid-cheek. He smiled at us.

"Are you demi-gods?" he asked us. "I am. My dad is Hermes."

Hermes? The god of thieves. I really didn't trust this guy. Ella seemed hesitant but, she told him her name. Bailey was completely charmed. She blabbered something about being a daughter of Hecate. Then, she turned bright red. I told Luke and Ken my name.

"Do you guys want to travel with us?" Luke asked as we left the cave. I blinked. 'Stranger danger!' a part of my brain yelped. 'He's just a kid' another part of my brain argued.

Bailey stepped up. "We would love to!" Her blue eyes sparkled, enthusiastically. I knew I couldn't complain. She was my best friend. Just then, a big monster stepped out. A fate. Luke and Ken battled it. I stepped in and swiped Devil. The fate crumbled into yellow dust.

"Any children of big 3?" Luke asked, glancing at us. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Yeah," I said, avoiding his eyes. "I'm Zeus and Ella is Poseidon."

Luke nodded and walked down the path. We passed a big house that said hotel Newmark. It was a big red brick building with ivy lacing down the side. Luke paused and looked at Ken. Ken nodded, dug in his pocket and produced a wad of cash. We ran inside and got a room key. I coughed as the door to our room swung open. 4 rusty beds sat in the room and a night stand that had worn out paint stood in the corner. Dust flew around and I sucked in my breath.

Ella fell onto a bed and was asleep in seconds. Bailey fell onto the same bed as her and shut her eyes. I stumbled onto my bed and felt sleep take over. I yawned but, stayed awake.

"Aaron, you got any siblings?" Luke asked from his bed. "I've got a younger sister, Natalie. She's about 9 now."

I took a deep breath. "Well...I have an older sister, Lily. She's 14 now. Ella has a brother, Carter. He's 14. Bailey's got a twin sister, Sophia." Luke nodded and turned the light off. I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep.

_I woke up to find everyone gone. Where did they go? _

_Just then, a woman appeared. I knew that instant it was Hera. She had dark black hair and brown eyes. She looked weak and her skin was pale. Her eyes no longer had the sparkle all the gods eyes did. She moved slowly like each step weakened her. She was wearing a long white dress and she paused a few moments, catching her breath._

_"Aaron," she croaked, her voice shaking with every syllable. _

_"Are you here to kill me?" I asked, cautiously. I knew Hera hated all Zeus's children and grandchildren._

_She shook her head and I realized she couldn't kill me even if she tried. She could barely move. _

_"The gods have lost power," she told me, sitting on my bed. "We are weak. You and your friends must defeat Gaea." She took a deep painful breath. "I'm weak. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half blood's barriers have broken. Campers flee. There is no safe place now. Be careful. They will take what-"_

_She stopped, her voice barely audible. __Her eyes closed and she evaporated into yellow dust. I looked away and glanced back. She hadn't finished her sentence. Who is they? What will they take? How long do I have to save the world? I knew it was a dream but, I felt scared. Hera was so weak and frail. She was supposed to be powerful and scary. I took a deep breath and knew that instant that someone took the gods power. Kronos? Gaea? Questions swirled in my mind. I knew one thing. The world was in danger and the gods were going to be no help. Now what?_


	4. Chapter 3

**This is Bailey's POV. Please review, I would love to hear what you think about my writing. I don't own PJO so, all rights to Rick Riordan. I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up and remembered everything. The quest. I groaned, got up and sped through my daily routine. Everyone else was still asleep. I opened our rusty balcony door and took in the fresh pine scent. I fingered over Magic and heard someone wake up. I stepped away from the balcony so, I was hidden in the shadows. Luke appeared with Ken.

"Is the plan working?" Luke whispered, touching his sword. What plan?

Ken shook his head. "Need more trust."

Luke pondered on that. He scratched his head and grinned. "I have an idea." They disappeared into the room. I stepped out my spot and thought about what he said. Luke was really nice...and cute. He was probably talking about how he doesn't trust us. I settled on that, though my brain knew it was wrong.

* * *

Later that day, we were trudging through the mysterious forest and I still hadn't talked to Luke about what I overheard. Ella seemed to notice and she slowed down to talk to me.

"What's up?" she asked, her hazel eyes sparkling. She looked concerned and I knew I should tell her. But, I couldn't.

"Nothing," I lied, speeding up. She jogged next to me. I could tell she wasn't convinced but, she let it go. Aaron yelled at us to speed up. I shouted that I would and slowed down. Ella went ahead and was in a conversation with Ken about monsters.

Luke grinned at me. His blue eyes sparkled. "Let's go to that!" He pointed toward a big house that said Pizza. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We had to get the sword. I decided the sword could wait. Ken produced money and looked at Ella.

"Are you going to come, Jackson," he teased, smirking. "Afraid of pizza."

Ella laughed. "Your on, whatever your last name is."

Aaron glared at us. He seemed upset. "We need to get the sword. The world is in danger." He kept walking. I raced up to him.

"Oh, come on!" I whispered, glancing at him. "Please!"

He looked at me like I was insane. "I don't trust Luke and Ken."

I rolled my eyes. This is what he was so mad about? I knew I should stop and listen but, I wanted to have some food.

"I trust them," I told him, stubbornly. "How do you know the world is in danger?"

"Dream," Aaron said, angrily.

"You might be lying. You can go on but, I'm staying here." I stomped my foot for emphasize.

He looked hurt as he walked away. I felt horrible. I went in the restaurant and started to eat some pizza. Ella gave me a look.

"Where's Aaron?" she whispered as Luke and Ken got up to use the restroom. They left and it was just me and her.

"He didn't want to come," I said. "So...I told him to do whatever he wanted."

Ella jumped up. "You let him?!" She was out the door in seconds. I ran behind her to see her looking around for Aaron. The trees rustled. I heard Luke yell something. I heard a sword swish and clang.

"NO!" Ken screamed, his voice loud and clear. Luke and Ken emerged from the forest limping. The trees froze and the wind whistled. Luke looked up sadly. Ken looked even sadder.

"We heard a noise so we went to investigated," Luke started, softly. "We found a monster fighting Aaron. We tried to help but, it was too late."

Ella looked frozen. "Too late for what?"

Ken's eyes looked up and stared into us. "Aaron Grace is dead."

* * *

That night, we stopped in a hotel on the border of Maine. We had trudged on through the forest, silently. I knew that however I was taking Aaron's death, Ella was taking it worse. She barely talked the whole trip. I tried to comfort her but, she wouldn't meet my eyes. She didn't talk to me.

"Ella," I told her, quietly in the hotel. "Are you OK?"

She glared at me. "It's all your fault." She buried her face in her pillow and I knew she wasn't going to talk to me. I felt like someone had punched me. I knew I was the cause for his death but, when Ella said it, I felt worse than I already was. If Ella was taking it this bad, what would we tell Lily? 'Hey, Lily we saved the world! Oh, by the way your brothers dead.'

I fell asleep with that thought in my head.

_Gaea stood there her head held high. A big cold room sat behind her. Big pillars were up to the ceiling and she stood in the middle. A big throne chair stood poised in the middle, slightly behind her. My brain zoomed out revealing a big brick building. MOONLIGHT was imprinted at the top. I knew she hadn't completely risen yet. Then, I remembered what Aaron meant by save the world. How could I have been so blind? Time was running out._

_"Kronos!" Gaea yelled impatiently. She had green hair, one eye was red, the other blue and her skin was pale. She was wearing a white dress and she smirked._

_A boy emerged. He bowed to Gaea. "Yes, mother." He was wearing a helmet that covered his face. He looked up at her. _

_"Where is your brother?" she hissed, evilly. Kronos had like 6 brothers. Which one? A boy appeared. He was slightly shorter than Kronos._

_He bowed to her. He was also wearing a helmet that covered his face. He was dressed in a black knight uniform that looked 5 sizes too big._

_"When will the plan be done?!" she yelled at them. It made me cower behind a big stone pillar. _

_"Tomorrow at the latest," Kronos said, holding his head high. "The plan is perfect."_

_Gaea laughed, wickedly. She sat down in a big throne with engravings on them. Kronos went to the left, far from me. The boy went toward me. I panicked as he approached. He didn't see me as he slipped off his helmet. I gasped in shock. He had a big scar on his cheek. Like Luke._

I woke up with a start. My brain was thinking and my heart was pounding. Ella glanced at me from where she stood next to the dresser. She was combing her dirty blonde hair and she avoided my eyes again. I got ready and before I knew it we were on the road.

Luke and Ken chatted while I tried to talk to Ella. She ignored me for a while but, stopped.

"Ella?" I asked, for the one millionth time. "I'm sorry." I turned away and started to say something to Luke. I had to ask him about my dream.

She looked at me and her eyes shimmered with tears. "It wasn't right for me to blame you. I'm sorry."

She gave me a hug as we passed a building named MOONLIGHT. Like from my dream.

"Stop!" I commanded, stopping. "This is where Gaea is."

Ella looked at me curiously as we stepped inside. Dust engulfed me and I coughed rapidly. It revealed a big room. Like in my dream. Stone pillars shot up to the ceiling. A few dark tunnels were scattered around the room. The throne wasn't there however.

"Gaea is this way!" Luke yelled, walking toward a tunnel. I paused. How did he know?

A flash of panic spread across Ken's face. "We know because our mom told us. She can see the future."

I wasn't completely convinced but, OK. Ella smiled and followed Ken into a tunnel. Luke waited for me.

"Let's take the shortcut," he said, leading me down a different tunnel. We went through darkness before reaching light.

"Luke? Do you work for Gaea?" I asked bluntly. I felt stupid the minute I said it. I waited for him to say: 'No way' and 'Never' or 'In your dreams'.

Instead, Luke smirked. "Yes. I do."

I reached out and grabbed Magic. Luke was too fast. He placed his cold hand on my forehead and everything started to get fuzzy. My vision blurred and I felt dizzy.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said, calmly. I could barely see anything.

"You-liar," I said, painfully. I felt weak and slowly the world became black.

I heard Luke scream, "Ken! I mean...Kronos! Did you do it to the other girl? Percy's kid?"

He paused. "Yeah. Bring her into the throne room. Perfect bait."

Then, I heard Ella scream. Her scream became louder. Then, it stopped. I felt everything go black as I fell into a cold hard sleep.


	5. I'm not dead

**Hi, everyone. I am not dead. I'm just not really into Gaea Rises as much as I thought I would be. I'm really putting my free time into The Cursed Demi-god so, go check that out. The story hasn't held my interest. This summer, I will be wrapping up The cursed demi-god and I might finish up Gaea Rises. Bigger chance is that I won't delete it but, make a really short, quick ending for those we want to know. If someone reviews some advice, I will continue. I don't think I put all my work and effort into the story like I did with my other stories. I already deleted a few stories to clear my brain and this may as well be one of those. I will post on my profile when I will take it down if I do. So, check there every month to see if I will take it down. And people? Read my other stories! They are much better than Gaea Rises to me. Thanks!**

-Sammie


End file.
